


Raven

by rosiedeplume



Series: Tradecraft [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Interrogation, Light Bondage, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, ShieldShock - Freeform, Smut, but the fun way
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-26
Updated: 2017-09-26
Packaged: 2019-01-05 14:27:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12191691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosiedeplume/pseuds/rosiedeplume
Summary: Darcy’s acting suspicious and Steve will resort to anything to find out what she’s hiding.





	Raven

**Author's Note:**

> Raven: A male agent employed to seduce people for intelligence purposes.

Darcy’s wrists were aching where she pulled against the rope binding them to the headboard but she didn’t care. She was  _ so close _ . Again. 

Steve had been bringing her to the edge over and over for what felt like an eternity. He surprised her with her favourite chocolate after work, and one mind-blowing kiss later she found herself naked and tied to the headboard. Not that she minded - she loved it, it was part of the game. He’d give her as many orgasms as she could stand, but first she had to hold on until he said she could cum.

Darcy’s thighs were quivering with the effort of staying splayed open for him. Steve pressed a soft kiss to the crease of her thighs, his left arm holding her leg still. His right hand was busy rolling one of her nipples between his fingers. He squeezed it, then looked up at her between his lashes. 

“You doing alright, sweetheart?” 

“ _ Pleeease _ ,” she whined, her breath coming hard.  _ “Steve _ please can I?” 

He grinned and reached down to lightly pinched her clit. “I don’t know, Darce. Have you had enough? Do you think you’re ready?”

He traced his fingers over her outer lips, then thrust two fingers inside her. She reflexively jerked her hips up to meet him, and gasped at the sudden feeling of fullness. He twisted his fingers slightly, making a ‘come here’ gesture and she moaned as he hit all the right places. 

“Please, I’ll do _ anything _ .” The tension was almost too much, she didn’t know how much more she could take.

His eyebrows rose. “Anything?” He looked far too excited at her words, but if he let her cum she didn’t care that she’d been played. Darcy nodded. 

Steve pumped his fingers slowly, giving her  _ not quite enough _ friction. “You’re hiding something. What are you not telling me, Darce?”

“What?!” Darcy had no idea what he was talking about, and when his thumb circled her clit she couldn’t find it in herself to care. The headboard creaked as she strained against the soft ropes. 

“This morning.” He paused to lick her slit - she inhaled sharply - then he continued. “You didn’t have your last cup of coffee.” He kept working her over with one hand and gripped her hip tight with the other. “ _ And  _ your heart was racing.”

_ Damn his hearing, _ she thought, and nearly cried in frustration when he stopped moving to wait for her answer. She intended to tell him as soon as she got home, but he distracted her with amazing kisses so really it was his fault and  _ UGH _ .

“I’m pregnant!” She hissed in frustration, shifting her hips. She needed movement, needed him now... 

Only he’d stopped moving. He looked at her, eyes wide, his fingers stilled inside her. 

“Steve?” She waved one bound hand at him. “Are you okay?”

His whole face lit up with a smile. “You’re pregnant?” Later she would try to etch that look of joy in her memory, but for now--

“Can we talk about this later, please?” She jerked her hips up at him. “More touch less talk.”

He regained his focus and dove forward with renewed vigor. His fingers skillfully teased her clit as he captured her mouth in a hard kiss. A few seconds was all it took to reach her peak and she came hard. She cried out, the sound muffled by his mouth. 

Slowly she came back to the room, her ears ringing. Steve fumbled with the knots to release her hands then lay beside her. He massaged her wrists and peppered her with small kisses in between questions. 

“Oh my god”  _ kiss _ “you’re pregnant!”  _ kiss kiss _ “I hope I didn’t hurt the baby”  _ kiss _ “why didn’t you  _  tell  _ me?”

“Steve. STEVE.” Darcy wrestled her wrists out of his grasp and cupped his face with her hands. “Yes, I’m pregnant. And I was going to tell you when I home home, but you started with that kiss and look where we are now.” She looked at her naked body pointedly. 

He had the grace to blush. “I probably could’ve just asked you.”

She nodded and kissed his nose. “Probably.” 

His eyes darkened and his mouth curved up in a smirk. “Probably not as much fun though.”

Darcy smiled. “Probably not.”

**Author's Note:**

> (and then he had feelings, the end.)


End file.
